


your dog is adorable

by slytherfuck



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dogs, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherfuck/pseuds/slytherfuck
Summary: Stan doesn't know what came over him. He's never liked dogs that much, always preferred birds. But there's just something about this one, and its jumping around that tugs at his heartstrings, all his previous misery forgotten.
Relationships: Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	your dog is adorable

The straps of his backpack are digging into his shoulders and he is sweating under the spring sun. He knows it's way too hot for April, and he knows just what is responsible for that. But he doesn't have energy to contemplate climate change right now. Not when he still has so much to walk before he reaches his shitty apartment and a thousand word essay due in two hours. He had, in fact, started working on it the day he had received it, but it seemed that, no matter how long he stared at the computer screen, there had been no way to come up with one shitty idea about the symbolism of a curtain. Thus, he gave up, so unlike him.

Stan doesn't necessarily love school. But he loves working. It doesn't matter what he is doing as long as he has a sense that he is actually accomplishing something. He tries to deny it, but a knowledgeable voice in the back of his mind keeps reminding him it's because he doesn't want to feel like a burden, useless and pathetic.

He pushes the thought away, though it seemed to have left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, and instinctively reaches for his pocket, only to draw his hand back, disappointed. His headphones aren't there, forgotten in the morning haste, and Stan is left with the cacophony of the concrete jungle as background noise. It's hard to pretend you're in a movie without good music.

The lights before him turn red and he stops, sighing. His apartment is on the other side of the city. It's unbearably hot. Stan just wants to drop dead.

*

The sun has always been his favourite, ever since he was young, working with his grandfather on the farm. He remembers how he would sit under it for hours, usually falling asleep in the truck or under a big tree, exhausted and blissed out. The city sun just does not compare. Instead of being comforting, it feels like an enemy and, for the first time in his life, Mike craves the shade more than anything in the world.

On the other hand, his dog seems to be in the highest of joys. Penny has always been rowdy and unpredictable, but now it seems like he has ascended towards "insane". He doesn't even think there is any rhyme or reason to his incessant jumping around, but it is adorable when he stops to sniff everyone who passes them, his tail wagging like windshield wipers and with his tongue lolling out in excitement. And, usually, the people being sniffed are just as delighted as the dog himself.

Mike has gotten used to making small talk with those people about his dog. It's easier when they also have a pet, and he can hold hour-long conversations about almost every type of animal, but when they go on and on about how they've always wanted a dog but how it's so hard to take care of one, he just smiles and nods. Not because he finds those types of people annoying, but because what they say is absolutely true. But Mike would never admit that. He loves Penny in spite of all the problems he causes.

Penny stops again. Mike hears a sound that may have been a yelp and then someone is crouching above his dog, petting and cooing like they've never seen a dog in their life. Their auburn hair looks almost golden in the sun.

*

Stan doesn't know what came over him. He's never liked dogs that much, always preferred birds. But there's just something about this one, and its jumping around that tugs at his heartstrings, all his previous misery forgotten. As he's running his hands through its thick golden fur, he notices his red collar with the name tag "Penny" and he suddenly realises he just dropped down to pet the dog of a person he hasn't even bothered to acknowledge. Still crouched, he glances up at the person in front of him and finds a gorgeous boy sporting a very indulgent smile. Blushing, he gets up to properly greet him as Penny starts jumping around his legs.

"Your dog is adorable." 

Dammit, this is not what a proper greeting is like. Nevertheless, the other boy grins like Stan hasn't just said the one thing dog owners hear over and over again.

"Thank you. Do you have pets?" Even his voice is gorgeous.

"No, they're too messy." When the boy nods, smile faltering a little, Stan quickly adds "I like to birdwatch sometimes." He immediately cringes, though, because he knows most people don't find birds as fascinating as he does. But the boy looks genuinely pleased by this.

"That's so cool. I used to do that too when I was younger, at my grandfather's farm."

This makes Stan even more interested. 

"I'm Stan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mike. Do you go to college here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because I think I've seen you in mr. King's class."

Stan suddenly remembers him too, the only student who doesn't look like a walking corpse first thing in the morning.

Penny barks just then, and Mike's hand jerks, the one holding the leash. The dog just saw a squirrel, and it wants to chase after it. He shoots Stan an apologetic look as he starts to follow after his dog, and Stan feels almost disappointed. 

"Sorry, I can't have him running around. I'll see you around, Stan!"

He can only wave as Mike takes off.

*  
He does see Stan around, and when he does, a day later, he just needs to take a minute or two to just admire. Mike has never been one for crushes, but Stan is truly beautiful sitting on the grass, a jacket under him, and typing away on his laptop. His long curls seem to fall into his face and he makes no move of brushing them away. Again, his hair glows golden in the sunlight. When Mike reaches him, Stan doesn't look up at first and he has to clear his throat to catch the other boy's attention. Startled, he looks up, squinting a little, but then he smiles, which Mike takes as a sign to sit down next to him. 

"Hey. What are you working on?" He asks, trying to be casual and ignore the way his heart is hammering in his chest. He has a plan and, if everything goes well, he is leaving this place with a date.

"A psychology essay." As he says it, Stan turns off his laptop, but not before Mike sees his desktop background of a white owl.

"Yeah? And how's it going so far?"

"Well, it's mostly just me roasting Sigmund Freud."

Mike barely knows who Sigmund Freud is.

"Sounds good."

Stan giggles and stuffs his laptop in his backpack. The silence that follows makes Mike cringe and he desperately wishes the other boy says something because he has no idea how to continue this conversation, and he really wants to just talk with him forever.

"Where's Penny?"

Mike exhales in relief. He tries to make Stan laugh again.

"At home, probably going crazy from missing me."

"That's sweet." He stops for a bit, frowning, and alarm seizes Mike. Does his company bother him? But then Stan continues. "Listen, I kind of have to go, but how about we go birdwatching tomorrow?"

Mike's heart jumps at the opportunity of spending time with him and, wait a minute, is Stan asking him out? Before he gets to? He doesn't know whether to be offended or impressed. When he looks at the boy, his small smile and his right eyebrow raised, he knows he can't say no. 

"Yes, of course."

Stan then starts rummaging through his backpack and pulls out a black marker. The skin where Stan touches him burns as he writes on his forearm, tongue sticking out in concentration and Mike realises his hands are shaking. He wants this moment to last forever, Stan's gentle touch, their knees pressing together. But it's over soon, Stan is zipping up his bag and getting to his feet, Mike following. His cheeks are pink and he wants to cup Stan's face in his hands.

"This is my number. Text me tonight. Preferably with a pic of Penny." He doesn't fully meet Mike's eyes as he smiles at him, and then he takes off, leaving him looking on, alone in the middle of campus and with an embarrassing smile on his face.

Mike is determined to make this the best date in Stan's life.

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and write their first date
> 
> also i'm on tumblr @madmoazela if you like utter garbage.


End file.
